Neptunia Build Fighters
by lokey478
Summary: One-Shot. Upon losing a fight Nepgear runs to a park where she meets a boy. Neptunia characters used in lieu of GBF characters.


Gunpla chapter 1

"War is hell..." was what Gundam always taught in their series but in this world Gundam is simply an anime with an enormous fanbase all over the world.

But the phenomenon that has taken over the world is Gunpla battles. Gunpla battles is the process of using Gundam models that players built combined with a GP base (A device that stores the Gundam models information) and the use of Plavsky particles, these particles react with the plastic used in the model and animate it into a battlefield allowing people to pilot them as if they were actual Gundam units.

Our story starts in Japan...

[At a construction site]

A boy with bright blonde hair, whisker marks and blue eyes was on the rooftop of a building that was under construction, his legs were dangling high above the ground.

"Wow this place is really different!" He said out loud before standing up a necklace with two blue stones bounced off of his chest.

"Hey kid!" Yelled a guard who had come up there to check if there were any trouble makers. "Get off of there! You could hurt yourself!"

"Heh fine geez no need to be a grouch old man."

"Who are you calling old?! I'm only 25 years old!"

[At a house]

"Ahhh Tiara don't chew on the plastic!" A girl with short pink hair and a single hair clip which kept her fringe out of her hair cried out as she ran and picked up a small baby with lilac hair and a single hair clip, the baby was chewing on a rack of plastic parts.

"Nee-chan Nee-chan!" Tiara happily cheered when she got picked up by Neptune.

"Hai hai..." Nepgear comforted as she brought Tiara downstairs and placed her into her crib.

"Nepgear what's wrong?" A lady in the back asked.

"Nothing Kaa-san Tiara just managed to sneak out of her crib and got upstairs."

"Then lock her crib tighter!" Nepgear nodded and raised the bar higher so that Tiara couldn't get out of it.

Tiara looked as the walls of her crib were raised higher when it finally stopped Tiara started to cry flustering Nepgear. "Oh what's wrong Tiara?"

"Nee-chan Nee-chan~" Cried Tiara as she fussed about wanting to play with whatever her sister was playing with.

"Oh you're still a baby now Tiara you can't do what I do." Nepgear reached down and patted Tiara on the head cheering her up almost instantly.

"There all better right?" Tiara nodded before turning her attention onto the toys in her crib which consisted of rubber gundam models.

Nepgear smiled before she went upstairs and saw the mess that Tiara made on her table. "Mou Tiara..."

Checking through the parts that Tiara was chewing on earlier Neptune found that most of the parts were still alright, and it wasn't until she saw the main body of her Gundam and almost broke out into tears.

The part attaching the upper half to the lower half was really chewed out and at the moment it was a rather loose fit which just meant that her model was going to have problems in fights.

Suddenly Nepgear perked up when she realized that she should show it to her father and maybe he would have a way to fix it, quickly packing up the parts into the box Nepgear rushed down to the Gunpla store that her family owned.

[At the store]

Nepgear's father was in the back dusting off the boxes when Nepgear came into the store and in a saddened tone she asked. "Tou-san where are you?"

"Nep-chan I'm in the back!" Her father called back Nepgear walked to the back and when her father caught sight of her he ran up to her.

"Nep-chan what's wrong?" He asked drying the tears from Nepgear.

"Tiara she chewed on my model and now I-I can't fix it..." She bawled out, her father simply sighed and took the box from her and brought it to his desk in the box.

Sifting through the parts Nepgear's father finally found the body of the model she was building, and he took a look at it.

"S-So can you fix it Tou-san?" Nepgear asked.

"Well I can try but it will take some time so why don't you watch the front of the store and I'll head to the back and see what I can do alright?" Nepgear instantly brightened up when she heard her father said that and she nodded.

Nepgear's father smiled before he grabbed the box and went to the back of the store leaving Neptune in charge of the front of the store.

Nepgear put on an apron and grabbed the duster that her father was just using and continued to clean up the boxes of the models.

Suddenly there was the sound of the doors sliding open and in came a child who had the most excited face he had on.

"Wah Papa look at all the models!" Heading to the big showcase full of models the kid gushed even further when he saw the fully built models displayed proudly in the enormous glass case.

"Hi there can I help you with anything today?" Nepgear asked as she placed the duster down in case they needed a model.

"Hey papa what is that gundam model? I've never seen it before!"

"Um well let's see." The child's father scratched his head trying to remember the name of this model that had this two sets of wings and two blaster rifles.

Nepgear walked forward and saw the model that the child was referring to. "Oh that one. It's the Strike Freedom from Gundam Seed Destiny piloted by Kira Yamato of Orb and one of the A.E's strongest models with two beam rifles and the dragoon system."

The father and child were surprised by how much Neptune knew about the model.

"Wow!" The kid gushed. "So did you build it?"

"Um well my papa and I did it together." Nepgear replied blushing slightly.

"Wow then you must be really good models builders." The father commented.

Which was when the sound of the doors opening occurred again, in walked a girl who had long slightly curly black hair.

"Heh that is what she says but can she do the walk?"

"Uni-chan!" Nepgear ran up to her and hugged her. "Ah it's been a while since you've visited! How come?"

"Ah Nepgear get off of me! And stop hugging me whenever I come to visit it's uncomfortable" Uni pried Nepgear off of herself. "Well that's cause I was busy with stuff. Now Nepgear I challenge you to a Gundam Battle!"

Neptune was taken aback by Noire's sudden burst. "Eh? Gunpla battle?

"Wow an actual Gundam Battle Papa!"

"Yeah it'll be nice to see it." The father replied.

"Alright I'll do it." Nepgear replied feeling slightly pressured by her customers.

[In the Battle room]

Neptune had opted to use the Strike Freedom model that the kid was looking at previously while Uni decided to use her newly built Zeong model that she called the black heart unit.

"Watch out Nepgear I'm coming to get you!" Uni placed her model onto the visualizing stand in front of her and inserted her GP base while Nepgear did the same and placed her Strike Freedom model on the visualizing stand and inserted her GP base as well.

Plavsky particles were released around the battlefield and surrounded it along with Nepgear and Uni

On the 'Battlefield' Uni and Nepgear saw that it was a forest field.

"Alright Strike Freedom launching!" The catapult launched Nepgear's Strike Freedom and it took off into the air where it maintained its altitude looking for Uni.

From its side came five shots that narrowly missed the Strike Freedom. Turning in the direction of the beams Nepgear saw the black Zeong heading straight for her it's one single eye glowed pink before it raised its arms and fired all it had.

Nepgear managed to fly under the beams and returned beams of her own but those missed the Zeong by a large margin.

"C'mon Nepgear is that all you've got! Show me the power of the Strike Freedom!"

"I'll show you!" Nepgear fired her thrusters and shot off towards the Zeong but she miscalculated the amount of thrust she needed and slammed into the Zeong headfirst, frantically searching for the right weapon to hit the Zeong at this range Neptune missed the Zeong's hands detaching from its arms.

The Zeong's arms floated around the Strike Freedom and fried all ten shots into the Strike Freedom's back destroying its wings thus disabling the Strike Freedom's ability to maintain proper altitude.

Without the wings to maintain its altitude the Strike Freedom started falling which was when Uni decided to end things.

"Bye bye Nepgear!"

The Zeong fired one finger and that shot went through the cockpit of the Strike Freedom effectively ending the match as the Strike Freedom exploded into a shower of metal and parts.

"Battle end winner Uni and Zeong."

"Hahaha yeah looks like I've still got it!" Uni cheered while Nepgear depressingly went and picked up her destroyed model, it wasn't destroyed due to the battle level not being set very high but it would take some work to get back to it's prime.

Meanwhile outside the 'Battlefield' the child was excited at seeing a match like that and was bugging his father to buy him the Zeong model the father thought for a moment before saying yes sending the child over the edge with happiness.

Nepgear went in search for the model before returning seconds later and passing it over to the child, once the model was given to him and they paid for it the father and child left the store waving goodbye to both of them.

Sighing Nepgear took off the apron just as her father stepped outside to get a drink.

"Hey Tou-san I'm going out for a while so can you watch the shop please?" With small steps Neptune stepped out of the store.

Uni was concerned for Nepgear. 'Did I go too tough on her?'

'Nepgear...'

[At a nearby park]

Nepgear was seated on the swing going back and forth some tears were falling from her face when she thought about how many times she had lost to Uni and other people playing Gundam Battle.

She was a great builder but as a pilot she was one of the worst she just couldn't seem to do two things at once especially when it came to her models she didn't want to see them damaged or destroyed especially not after all the effort she put in maybe when her big sister came back she could give her some tips.

Drying her tears Nepgear opened them again to see herself looking into the eyes of a blonde boy, this surprised her and she pulled backwards accidentally falling off of her seat.

The boy surprised by what happened ran behind Nepgear and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Nepgear replied drying her tears.

"Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing." Nepgear replied as she dusted herself off.

"Well I mean it can't be anything cause you were crying and people only cry when something bad happens to them..." The boy was now thinking of something. "Here why don't I give you this?"

The boy took off his necklace and pressed one blue stone into Nepgear's hand.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Oh it's a present from me to you. Whenever someone gives me a present I stop crying and see you've stopped crying." The boy laughed out lightening the mood with Nepgear eventually joining in.

"Thanks but I can't accept something like this." Nepgear tried to press the stone back into the boys hand but he refused to take it.

"No you can keep it if it makes you happy cause you are pretty when you smile." The boy replied making Nepgear blush. "Either way I've also got one and one is all I'll need so don't worry about it."

"Well to pay you back why don't I show you something cool!"

The boy instantly nodded his head when Nepgear said the word cool. "C'mon then follow me!" Nepgear called out as she ran ahead of the boy leading him to her families shop.

Along the way the boy introduced herself as Naruto and Nepgear introduced herself as well, and he could not wait to see what Nepger was going to show him.

[At the store]

Nepgear had Naruto close his eyes before bringing him into the store and once they were inside Neptune had Naruto open his eyes and before him stood case upon case of models that were all well built.

"Wah Nepgear-chan! What are all of these and did you built them all!" Nepgear proudly nodded.

"Hai Naruto-kun each model here was built by me and my papa! Hey do you want to learn how to build Gunpla?"

Naruto smiled a huge beaming smile. "Yeah Nepgear! Let's do it! Please teach me how to build Gunpla?" Nepgear nodded and moved to the back where she picked up an old HG RX-79 Unit 2 along with all the tools they would need and for the next few hours Nepgear and Naruto sat in the back of the shop building Naruto's very fist gundam.

[After the next few hours]

Naruto stood proud in front of his own gundam which was well detailed and had one of the shoulders custom painted by Nepgear with a mix of their two favorite colors. Orange and pink making it a strange combination of colors.

And by the end of it Naruto and Nepgear but mostly Naruto was feeling proud of what he did.

"Heh good job Nepgear-chan!"

[Timeskip]

Over the next many weeks Naruto and Nepgear spent most of their time together learning how to properly do Gunpla battles and one week before the regional tournament Naruto finally decided to enter alongside Nepgear in the regional tournament.

In the Tournament both Nepgear and Naruto fought alongside one another in the RX-79 Gundam Double N, beating out many favorites and in their final match even Uni fell to their combined strength.

[Black Heart Z VS Gundam Double N Play Gundam Build Fighters Allied Force]

Gundam Double N flew through the fortress of Solomon watching all corners for any sign of Black Heart Z currently it already lost it's shield and some parts of the armor started to show off the beam damage while cracks in various parts were starting to become more apparent, the beam rifle with one shot was on the back of the Double N and in it's hand was one of it's two beam sabers.

Uni's Black Heart Z wasn't just a regular Zeong anymore it now sported legs and multiple funnels boosting it's power and range to beyond anything the Double N had.

"Naruto-kun above us!" Naruto turned the Double N above where they could see Black Heart Z blocking the way to the main engine room.

The way to the main engine room consisted of a long hallway that were now littered with fin funnels and the Black Zeong Z right in the middle waiting for them. "Come now Nepgear show me your true power!"

The Black Heart Z fired all it's funnels down the hallway prompting Naruto to take evasive action trying to dodge all of them. 'Darn...' Naruto paid close attention to his screen as he watched out for the beams which seemed to come from every single angle.

"Naruto-kun to your left!" Naruto turned the Double N to the left but it was too late as the beam of a funnel found it's mark on the main cockpit area of the Double N at the same time multiple other beams also found their mark all over the Double N.

Out of the massive explosion the Double N drifted out like a lifeless ragdoll all the armor on the unit now on the verge of cracking.

"Naruto-kun are you alright!"

[20 second mark]

"Yeah Nepgear...hey Nep-chan how much do you want to win?" Nepgear was left speechless as she heard that, she wanted to win and they were so close to victory but at what cost would it come.

"I want to win Naruto-kun...but not if it causes us to lose the Double N. The Double N represents everything we did together as friends the time we spent building it and all the battles we went through together! I want to win but not if it causes the loss of our sign of friendship!"

[1:05 mark]

"Heh that's all I wanted to hear Nep-chan! You know why?" The eyes of Double N reactivated as it steadied itself to face Black Heart Z. "It's because I don't want to lose the Double N either not when it was built with my very first friend! Building the Gundam Double N was the first thing I did with my very first friend! And it stands to remind me of the happy times we spent together so this I promise you Nepgear!"

The Gundam Double N reach behind and drew it's final beam saber. "I'll win this battle Nep-chan! And I'll make sure to bring back the Gundam Double N cause on it's body is etched all the time we spent together the sweat and the tears that we shed all of it is etched on it's! So c'mon Gundam Double N let's do this together!"

Activating his thrusters the Gundam Double N shot through the hallway with such speed that Uni stood stunned for a moment.

"Raaaarrrggghhh!" Naruto cried out as he cut down all the funnels he could reach while simultaneously closing the distance in between them.

"No I have to win and get nee-sama's attention!" Uni reorganized her remaining funnels before aiming at the Gundam Double N. "FIRE!"

The entire hallway lit up with lasers that fired downwards towards the Gundam Double N who managed to dodge out of the way of some of them while other funnels were dispatched using the machine guns on the Double N's head.

It wasn't until one lucky shot broke through taking off an arm of the Double N that Naruto decided it was finally all or nothing. "C'mon Gundam Double N just a little bit longer! Raaaggghhh!" Breaking out of the clouds the Gundam Double N with half it's face missing and bits from it's body floating around it shot off towards the Black Heart Z tanking or dodging shots that came it's way.

"We'll win! Together!" Naruto cried out as he finally reached the best distance and thrust his beam saber into the body of the Black Heart Z and cut it in half, however before the unit exploded the head of the Black Heart Z lit up firing off a beam that destroyed the head of the Double N.

"It's over Naruto!" Uni cried out as she turned her head to face the last known location of the Gundam Double N.

"Not yet!" Naruto cried out as the smoke and debris flew away to reveal that the Gundam Double N had landed on the ground and had now drawn it's final weapon, the beam rifle which was aimed right at the head of the Black Heart Z. "Gundam Double N Final Shooting!"

A single pink beam shot out from the Gundam Double N's beam rifle and hit the center of the Black Heart Z's head.

"No...I-I lost?" Uni squeaked out before her unit exploded.

[Battle Over Winner: Nepgear and Naruto! End song]

The crowd outside exploded into a cheer of whooping and applause at an amazing battle between the two fighters, and as the simulation disappeared Nepgear ran to Uni's side wanting to comfort her friend but she saw that Noire her sister was already there and that she was comforting her sister.

Looking back Nepgear saw that the Gundam Double N was still in it's Final Shooting pose but Naruto was nowhere to be found instead under the Double N was a single note that read.

[Dear Nepgear sorry I couldn't deliver this to you in person but I had to go home just remember that I had a lot of fun with you and Uni-chan! I promise that one day I'll come back so until then please take care of the Double N for us.]

Nepgear put the note in her pocket and cried for the loss of her friend but at the same time she was also happy that one day Naruto would return.

After accepting the trophy Nepgear went home and made a case for the Gundam Double N while at the same time she started on a new project for Naruto.

Story end.

So as you read this maybe you noticed that this story has a multi-chapter feel to it, I knock that up to the fact that I'm not used to writing one-shots, oh yeah this is supposed to be a one-shot but I'll put up a poll if you want more then I've set up a poll for it go there and vote if you want more!

Series used here: Gundam Build fighters, Hyperdimension Neptunia, Naruto.


End file.
